skipping stones
by mitchhy
Summary: He was a prince, she was a servant.


He looked across the water, noticing the moonlight's reflection painted across the still and calm surface. He threw a rock, 1 , 2 , it sunk to the depth of the vast surface. He threw another rock, but this time it did not skip across the water . It just sunk into the water. Damn, his skills were getting rusty.

"Juvia! Come here!"

He waited for a few minutes, knowing that the clumsy girl would take her own sweet time to come to him. He placed one hand on his chin, scowling as he waited. Today, it seemed that she took longer as usual.

"Yes master, you called for me?" A timid voice could be heard.

Ah, finally. His head quickly spun around, wanting to meet the twinkling cerulean eyes of hers. He stood up, ready to embrace her into his arms.

"Hey Juvia... ...Wait! You're not Juvia! Where is she?" Anger could be heard in his words He only wanted Juvia. He didn't want other servants.

"S-sorry Gray-sama. Juvia isn't here. However Emily would be pleased to help Gray-sama! Emily loves Gray-sa -" She could not finish her sentence. Gray had slapped her.

"You little shit! Don't you dare copy Juvia. The only person who can call me Gray-sama is Juvia. The only person I know who uses their own fucking name in a sentence is Juvia. DO YOU GET IT? ONLY JUVIA!" In his fit of anger, Gray had clenched the stone in his fists tightly. His previous wound opened up and blood started to ooze out of his palm.

"Master! Your hand.. its bleeding! I must help you bandage it!" The servant panicked frantically. The servant quickly sprinted to Gray, holding up her hands, ready to inspect her master's hands. Gray saw through her, and immediately swatted her hand away.

"Sorry, but this job only belongs to Juvia alone. You," he said, pointing at the yet again stunned servant," can go away."

"But Juvia isn't here anymore master. _I_ am your new servant! I will take care everything for you! Give me a chance! " The servant pleaded with Gray. She did not want to lose her job she just secured last week.

"Fine. Do things your own way. Do whatever you're paid for, but don't ever touch me. And don't ever say she's gone! She's always right here." Gray used his uninjured hand to thump it against his chest, on top of his heart. "Dismissed."

"Thank you master! Take care master!' Emily promptly ran out of the garden, leaving the prince to ponder upon his thoughts again.

_"Damn," he thought. " I forgot that Juvia already left.."_

* * *

**6 months ago**

"Take care, master." His servants bowed politely before him, and left the room. The door slid close slowly, the servants murmuring "_I wanna see his abs!"_ and "_Have you seen his toned body?"_ Gray just rolled his eyes at the comments made on his body. He wasn't called the prince for no reason. He had to train every day, for he had to represent what the citizens of his country thought of him. [Strong. Brave. Helpful.] He had to live up to the expectations of his citizens. The pitter patter of the giggling servants footsteps could be heard as they trod across the corridor as not to disturb their master. Gray swiftly stripped off his clothes. He trudged to the mirror, as he inspected his body for any injuries. Today, he abandoned his horse at the forest and went into town with a disguise. He went to visit Fairy Tail , the club that currently was the most popular in town.

When he was little, he remembered that he was playing with the animals at the forest. He followed them, frolicking behind the butterflies. Before he had realized it, he wondered into the depths of the forest. That day he requested his bodyguards didn't follow him - they thought he would only play around at the outer part of the forest, which was near the palace. That very same day he got lost, but luckily he met Lisanna and Natsu, who were guarding a weird egg. Ever since, he was accepted into the club and quickly made new friends. Only a few of the fellow club members knew he was actually the Prince. Life at the castle was boring. He didn't have anybody to play with.

Today, he was attacked by a few villagers because they thought he looked suspicious with his get up. "Tch," he thought. He examined his injuries carefully. " I should just take a warm bath." he thought out loud. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and went outside to his private onsen in his garden. Sometimes, he liked looking at the stars while soaked into the luxurious warm water.

Imagine his face when he saw someone already inside.

His onyx eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-what the fuck! Who are you!" He spluttered out_. There should be top security in this castle, how did she..? What is a woman doing in my onsen!_

Only the top half of her head could be seen. She seemed to be submerged in the water, and not coming out.. ? Gray called out to her a little louder.

"OI!"

"Huh? What? Juvia is sorry! Juvia thought this was an only female hot spring!" The woman slowly retreated from the waters. He saw her long cerulean hair emerge from the waters, her body coming out after that. There were a few droplets of water stuck on her body, her smooth milky thighs slowly paddling towards him. _Did this girl know how to cover up? _Without him realising, he was already gaping at the goddess before him. He was a healthy 17 year old, and this girl in front him, was.. Seemed enticing to him. It wasn't everyday he could.. _enjoy_ such a view.

"Er.. could you.. wear your clothes?" Gray scratched his head. What if his servants suddenly came into the garden? He would be labelled a pervert. Prince Gray the Pervert! _What are you doing Gray Fullbuster. Look at.. those things on her chests! Her breasts! Its.. its… humongous! Touch it Fullbuster! I know you want to! Touch it! Touch it! Touch it! Touch it.. Touch… it…._

"Please give me some~ Ehehe.. Touch it…. Fufufu…" Gray placed his hands in front of him, and started squeezing. In his mind, all he saw was.. her breasts.

"PERVERT!" Gray's face made in contact with a foot, and he fell down..

"Fufufu.. I got to touch it.. " Those were his last words he muttered.


End file.
